NCIS ep 10x11 continued
by Mossadartninja
Summary: This story is set after Shabbat Shalom, it's my take on what should happen.
1. Chapter 1

1-9

_Abba!_ Her horrified scream still echoed though his ears hours after her had left her whimpering, battered form hugging her father's lifeless corps. He laid on his bed staring at the white ceiling trying not to burst into tears himself. All he had wanted to do was take her in his hands and comfort her, tell her all was not lost. But to her all was lost, her sister, her mother, her brother, and now her father. He wanted to call her, see her, hold her, and show her that she did indeed still have family, even if they weren't by blood.

It was then that he realized that he didn't even know where she had gone. He had assumed that she would go back home, but now he wasn't so sure. He questioned his motives as he picked up his phone and dialed her number. It took a minute for her to answer; he could just imagine all the thoughts running through her head right now.

"Hello," Ziva said warily. Her voice was horse. Her scream echoed through his ears again.

"I just wondered if you wanted to be with someone right now, to talk maybe." Her silence made him think maybe he had over stepped his bounds.

"Tony," she said then stopped, thinking about the possibilities of her answer. "Yes, I'm at my apartment." She hung up before he could say anything else. _What have I done?_ He thought. _She's probably going to kill me._ But he had no choice now, so he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

When he arrived at Ziva's apartment he could see her silhouette in the window. It disappeared when he opened his car door and stepped out. She made it to the door before he did. Her face still showed shadows of the days events and her screams came back again. She ushered him inside without a word. She closed the door but didn't turn around. Instead she seemed to almost melt against the door. Tony grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her limp form into his body. He felt her shudder as another wave of tears took over her. He guided her over to the couch and sat down next to her. He rubbed his hand across her back as she continued to shake uncontrollably. Her shoulders were hunched and her hair hung in bunched clumps around her face. Tony pulled her close to him and tried to brush the hair from her face.

"Why did I not go to him?" she finally said, looking up at him. "Why was I not at his side when he-" she chocked on the last word.

Tony thought for a moment before slowly saying, "You were trained to catch the target, then check on the wounded. You did exactly what he would have wanted you to do." Her body became ridged as he finished.

"He, he wanted me to forgive him, but I couldn't, which was why I went outside. I should not have left him, Tony." She sat up and stared at him, fresh tears staining her face.

"You did what you thought was right." He looked into her tear-swollen eyes, knowing no matter what he said she would never feel okay. They only thing he could think to do was to hold her close and hope she didn't completely break down. Which was exactly what he did. He wrapped his arms around her emotionally worn body and pulled it into his again. She didn't fight it; she let her limp body fall into his lap as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair. Tony waited until sleep overtook her body before leaning back on the couch and falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

1-13

She woke with a start in the middle of the night, making Tony jump up. She fell to the floor when he stood, and he quickly bent to help her up.

"What happened?" he asked as she settled back onto the couch.

"It was nothing," she brushed him off.

"Well, obviously it wasn't," he continued to pester her, not wanting her to keep everything bottled up in side.

"It was just a nightmare. Really it was nothing." She curled up on the couch again, but he wasn't going to let her sleep without talking about it first. Knowing he was going to regret it he shook her shoulder.

"Come on, Ziva, you can't keep shutting people out, especially right now. Please talk to me."

"I saw him," she muttered into the couch cushion. "I saw Abba's lifeless form, but he was talking to me. He was telling me that I should have been there when he died. I should have been by his side as he took his last breath."

"I told you, you did what you thought was right," he stroked her hair. "You chased the man who killed him." He heard her take a sharp intake of breath. _Poor word choice,_ he thought.

"Sympathy is the last thing I want right now."

They were still for a few minutes before Ziva pulled herself back onto Tony's lap. The way that she was acting he knew that she still needed more. She needed to find closure.

"What do you need?" he asked. She didn't answer, instead she played with a lose tread on his pants. After a while she sat up and look at him.

"Revenge," was all she said.

"Okay." She looked at him for another few seconds before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his waist. _A rare Ziva hug,_ he thought, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" asked without letting go of him. She was either to tired or to sad to hurt him right now.

"You're actually hugging me. He let his fingers find their way into her hair again. She moved her head so that she could look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Ziva leaned forward and softly kissed Tony's cheek, before pulling back again. He was to shocked to respond to her actions, but before he had time to think of something to say she leaned in again and lightly brushed her lips against his. _What is she doing? _was the only thing that he could think. Before he really knew what was going on she was pressing her whole body against his and her tongue had somehow found it's way into his mouth. He let it go on for a second because he really wanted to do this, but he didn't want it to happen like this. He pulled away, but she leaned into him, wanting more.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" was all he could manage to say.

"I want to feel something other then pain and sadness for once in my life." She kissed him again. He tried to say something else but she wouldn't let him. Instead she pushed him back onto the couch and laid on him with her legs on either side of his body. He knew that they shouldn't do this, but he also wanted to help her feel better, and he had wanted this for so long. He let his hands follow the curves of her body till they came to a rest on her waist. He didn't know how far she wanted to go with this, and she was making no move to remove any of his clothing, so he let it be and just kept kissing her. After a while he could feel tears on his face as she had started crying again. He forcibly pushed her back, grasping her shoulders.

"Ziva!" he shook her a little. Seeing her face he pulled her into him again and let her cry herself out. She then fell asleep again, lying on top of Tony. He couldn't help but notice that her hand had fallen onto his heart.


End file.
